United States presidential election, 2020
|- | colspan="4" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | ---- |- | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" |The electoral map for the 2020 election, based on populations from the 2010 Census. The 2020 election will be the last election to use the data from the 2010 Census; the subsequent two elections will use information from the as yet-to-be-collected 2020 United States Census. |- | |} The United States presidential election of 2020, scheduled for Tuesday, November 3, 2020, will be the 59th quadrennial U.S. presidential election. Voters will select presidential electors who in turn will either elect a new president and vice president through the electoral college or reelect the incumbents. The series of presidential primary elections and caucuses are likely to be held during the first six months of 2020. This nominating process is also an indirect election, where voters cast ballots selecting a slate of delegates to a political party's nominating convention, who then in turn elect their party's presidential nominee. President Caitlyn Harrison of the Democratic Party, who was elected in 2016, is seeking reelection to a second term. The winner of the 2020 presidential election is scheduled to be inaugurated on January 20, 2021. Nominations 'Democratic Party' 'Declared major candidates' The candidates in this section have held public office or been included in a minimum of five independent national polls. 'Other declared candidates' 'Individuals who have publicly expressed interest' *Alec Baldwin, actor, writer, producer, and comedian from New York *Joe Biden, Vice President of the United States 2009–2017; U.S. Senator from Delaware 1973–2009; candidate for President in 1988 and in 2008 *Cory Booker, U.S. Senator from New Jersey since 2013; Mayor of Newark 2006–2013 *Pete Buttigieg, Mayor of South Bend, Indiana since 2012 *Julian Castro, U.S. Secretary of Housing and Urban Development 2014–2017; Mayor of San Antonio, Texas 2009–2014 *Eric Garcetti, Mayor of Los Angeles, California since 2013 *Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator from California since 2017 *John Hickenlooper, Governor of Colorado since 2011; Mayor of Denver 2003–201 *Eric Holder, U.S. Attorney General 2009–2015; Acting U.S. Attorney General in 2001 *John Kerry, U.S. Secretary of State 2013–2017; U.S. Senator from Massachusetts 1985–2013; Democratic nominee for President in 2004 *Terry McAuliffe, Governor of Virginia 2014–2018 *Jeff Merkley, U.S. Senator from Oregon since 2009 *Deval Patrick, Governor of Massachusetts 2007–2015 *Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator from Vermont since 2007; U.S. Representative 1991–2007; candidate for President in 2016 *Howard Schultz, businessman from New York 'Republican Party' 'Declared candidates' 'Individuals who have publicly expressed interest' *Don Blankenship, former business executive and convicted criminal; Constitution nominee for U.S. Senate from West Virginia in 2018 *Jeff Flake, U.S. Senator from Arizona since 2013; U.S. Representative 2001–2013 *John Kasich, Governor of Ohio since 2011; U.S. Representative 1983–2001; candidate for President in 2000 and in 2016 'Potential candidates' *Steve Bannon, media executive *Jeb Bush, Governor of Florida 1999–2007; candidate for President in 2016 *Bob Corker, U.S. Senator from Tennessee since 2007 *Ann Coulter, conservative social and political commentator, writer, syndicated columnist, and lawyer from Florida *Carly Fiorina, businesswoman; candidate for President in 2016; candidate for Vice President in 2016; Republican nominee for U.S. Senate from California in 2010 *Trey Gowdy, U.S. Representative from South Carolina since 2011 *Eric Greitens, Governor of Missouri 2017–2018 *Colin Powell, U.S. Secretary of State 2001–2005 *Ben Sasse, U.S. Senator from Nebraska since 2015